


Grannys Grimoire

by Rhinoboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Hormones, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, paganism?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinoboi/pseuds/Rhinoboi
Summary: a teenage boy is given a dusty tome in his grandmother's will, in the book he finds that magic is real and is kind of hard to do. [sorry its really short]





	Grannys Grimoire

Moonlight filtered in my window through a small gap in my curtains.

I sat on my bed, nose buried in my new book as I slowly read over the vague instructions and theories detailed in the yellowed pages.

I had received the book from my late grandmother, the only one in my family to not get money or more material wealth like a car or a diamond necklace. It was a shock to everyone that I only got this dusty tome, my grandmother was pretty estranged from most of my family besides myself and everyone thought I would get everything from her will.

I eventually began to make sense of what the book described, the messily scratched words giving me the secrets to the most basic of alchemy and magic; little more than dishwashing potions or dusting spells, but they laid a base for me to expand with the theories provided.

The spell and alchemy system outlined was quite odd, seeming like a mixture of paganism and dungeons and dragons, the alchemy being based on properties assigned to different materials that I mixed with a different base in different conditions for a unique result; the magic was broken into typings for spells, all of which cast a different way with things like illusion seeming to be entirely imagination and willpower-based with something like abjuration needing precise circles and designs mixed with odd wording and commands! 

The sheer amount of magic systems boggled my mind and excited me with the possibility of what I could accomplish with enough practice.

I stood up to stretch my back and look out the window, my spine popping as I moved for the first time in hours, the moon was low in the sky now; telling me I had been at this too long.

I fully close the blinds and turn around to my room. 

Keeping the instructions for the dusting spell in my head I prepare to recite the words and perform the gestures needed for a conjuration spell, I speak allowed to my room; making sure I keep quiet so my roommates don’t hear me I whisper with trepidation “I invoke you to my will cleaner or floors and shelves, hear my words and send me a servant to help me in your domain where you are most powerful!” all the while I say this I perform the needed motions with my hands. 

Finally, when I finish the embarrassing motions I start to feel a heavy drain in my chest and the breath is stolen from my lungs as a small hand broom and dustpan appear in the middle of my floor; immediately going about its business of sweeping my floor and desk, paying no attention to me as it floats around my room in a frankly adorable manner.

It takes the little summons around ten minutes to clean up the entirety of my room and as soon as it finishes it floats its way in front of me and holds itself at about shoulder height. Quickly remembering I have to pay for the service of this thing I rummage around in my drawer and grab a spare shirt, quickly handing it over and watching in amazement as it disappears in a flash with my shirt.

Tuckered out and still a little out of breath from the summoning, I return to my bed and wrap the book back up with its thin chain and silken cloth.

With magic on the mind and an empty feeling in my heart, I go to sleep, excited for the possibilities awaiting me in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am very very new to writing and this is the first thing I am moderately okay with posting because it is Halloween and I feel inspired! I know people say it all the time but I really really want feedback on how this is and any changes I should make to formatting or grammar or whatever else you think needs a look over. If anyone ends up reading this and is interested in another chapter please comment so as I will forget this exists if I get distracted! thank you for reading!


End file.
